User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 16: A scene with C
Although Arthur was pushed into the portal by Kisa, he didn't mind it and kept on going to his destination, the Pit. Due to slight portal functions, he was actually sent directly into the office of someone, crashing onto the table and destroying it. After the smoke fades away, Arthur decided to straighten himself up and take a look around before someone entered in while holding onto notes. ???: Hey!! What are you doing here?! Guards!!! Intruder Alert!!! With his shouting, Arthur made a runaway through the window and tumbled onto the ground before he continued running away. Arthur: What the hell... Can I get some formality instead? Despite the odds of being captured, he hid along the supplies cache. Remaining silent, it wasn't long before a figure was behind him and asked as to why he's playing hide and seek with the guards. Arthur: Look... I'm not here to play games with someone who doesn't provide formality... I'm searching for someone. ???: And from the looks of everything Arthur- Arthur: How'd you know my name..? He interrupted her before she even finished it. ???: Pfft... As if you aren't popular at the Far East Branch. Come with me, I'll tell you why. Few minutes later of hiding in boxes, sneaking around and knocking out guards. They reached into another office, locking the door and taking a break. ???: Do you mind telling me why you're here Arthur? Arthur: I'm looking for someone... ???: Lemme guess... Kisa's informant? I've heard from her that someone will be here to fetch me so I can reach the Otherworld. Arthur: So can you care to- ???: 1.45M Fc if you want my name, 10M Fc if you need my full name. Arthur: You gotta be kidding me... Just for a name?! 1.45M Fc?! ???: Hey... This info is pricy ok. Take it or leave it. Arthur had no choice but to comply to the payment, reducing his Fc down to a mere 50K Fc. ???: Alright... My name is C and if you want the full name, that would be 15M Fc. Arthur: You just said 10M Fc?! Where did the extra 5M Fc come from?! C: You didn't take the offer so I increased the price. Something wrong? Arthur: Oh nevermind... Are you ready to depart? C: 5M Fc if I- Arthur: OH COME THE F*** ON!!!?? C: I was joking about that... Don't be serious you idiot... And don't scream, it really hurts. Arthur made a rift before entering while C followed from behind. They walked down the path provided as C starts to get bored of walking and asks if they're there yet. Arthur didn't reply to her question and continued walking. When they finally reached to the Otherworld, pieces of the ceiling(Yeah... As if it has one....) starts falling apart bit by bit, while Craz is trying to spill information out of Ichirou. Craz: Tell us now or else I'll take my Buster and hit it on your head! He remained silent during the interrogation Craz and Kisa have pulled up on him. Kisa: You're good at guard duties but you're seriously bad at interrogating them... Craz: Well... I prefer beating them until their fear is bigger than their ego. Is there a problem with that? Kisa: Yes... He's bleeding!!! She points all over his face to remind Craz that it is already enough. But the interrogation was short lived when Kisa saw Arthur returning with C. Kisa: Yes! Finally you're here! C: Don't get too excited Ki... I'll show you how the interrogation works. C walked up to Ichirou before spilling his darkest secrets, reducing his ego into fear into the point where he breaks down from such info. Ichirou: OK OK!!! I'll spill it!!! Just stop saying such things!!! C: There... That's easy no? While Ichirou was spilling the information to everyone in the Otherworld, Craz stared into another memory fragment and called in Kisa to inspect it. It shows Ichirou going SFW on a little girl. Kisa: Ew... I never knew he was a pedophile.... I'm glad I'm already dead. Craz: Wait what...? I'm working with a dead girl and a robotic Weapon? Kisa: That sums it all up... Why? Craz: It's nothing. Can I ask for your- A smack came over Craz's head by Tex who stood beside him without any notice. Tex: It would be better if you refrain from asking something indecent. Craz: Hey!! That hurts ok!!! If I were hit by something like that while I'm just a normal human, I would'av died!! Tex: Incorrect, You have a 1% chance from living if this struck you. Craz: That still counts as lethal!! Ichirou stared at the two bickering, still confused and broken down from C's info. Arthur: Can you explain who your partner is Ichirou? Any redeeming features? Ichirou: Yes... He... He wore a bandana... His name... D.D.O... Arthur: D.D.O?? Tex: Searching names related to D.D.O, match found. Everyone in the Otherworld stared at Tex as she speaks about the information. Tex: Dr. Daigo Oguruma, formerly working for Johannes, he was deemed missing in action after the 1st Unit has defeated Arda Nova at Aegis. Tracing... Tracing... Location found. He is located at the Fenrir Headquarters. Arthur: Fenrir Headquarters?! How is that possible?! Hubert: Why hasn't anyone called me? Hubert appeared from the portal while wearing a lab coat. Arthur: Hubert, can you tell us anything about that bastard son of a gun scientist? Hubert: Ah well, he's a complete jerk like his friend there. Minus the SFW part, he's always turning humans into his mindless slaves and using them for his evulz plotz. I mean... What is a man? A miserable pile of secrets? I can dare Dracul to come up with a better line than that. Kisa: Right... Look Hubert, you want some revenge? Now's your chance to get some. Hubert: Alright. I'm joining you guys. He conjured a portal with a more stable flow, taking his step away and telling everyone that the portal is more stable compared to others. Arthur: So for starters Hubert... Do you mind explaining why you're here? Hubert: Remember I said that I would get my revenge? Yeah. It's for Ducking Daigo Oguruma. Not to mention, it rings with his shorter name. D.D.O. Arthur: Alright... So what about Ichirou? Do we leave him here or...? Kisa: He'll return to his original life once we take care of Dr. Daigo and the loophole he made. Arthur: Loophole? Kisa: I'll explain it privately with you after we finish Daigo. For now, let us move foward and reach for the future everyone seeks. The future where no Aragami exists. Arthur: You think that's ever gonna be achieveable when they keep coming?? Kisa: Once we finish that Loophole... You'll see why. Hubert: Yeah yeah... Keep that love talk up and I might as well tell him that you- Kisa plumped her cheeks and started bashing Hubert at the shoulder. Hubert: That's better... Let us go now... Into the Den. Category:Blog posts